The Legendary Super Saiyan
by AcquisitiveMargo
Summary: For Mirai Trunks and Mirai Michiyo, everything was what they longed and dreamed for. Their time was at peace, as was the past for their friends, and they got a break from risking their lives. But unfortunately for all of them, a dark, cold, menacing shadow loomed over them all. A force of legend that will shake the galaxies. Can our heroes win the battle to come?


Requested by Animecrzygrl99 - A/N!

Explanation for my friends:

 _Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan_ takes place during the ten-day wait prior to the Cell Games. The movie fits here in the timeline because Goku is seen alive and Gohan is seen in his Super Saiyan form. _Daizenshuu 6_ also states that the movie takes place during the ten-day wait for the Cell Games. But I am ignoring that for a very obvious reason that you, friends, are going to read and understand. If your concerned about _when_ this is taking place in _Budokai Tenkaichi 2: Story Mode!_ timeline, then consider this after the Cell Saga and after everything with Mirai Trunks and Mirai Michiyo is good and done and complete. A little 'happy ever after' thing. That being said, facts are _really_ going to conflict. My advice: just don't sweat it. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a gorgeous day to enjoy a hanami picnic. Mirai Michiyo, sticking to her father's old fighting gi despite the day off, walked with Mirai Trunks through the rain of cherry blossom pedals. She glanced over at him in his capsule corp. outfit, thoroughly enjoying his longer hair. "So," she smirked deviously, "Any particular reason you decided to grow it out again?"

"Huh?" He glanced at her and blushed. Scratching his cheek he replied, "Oh, n-no reason, I just prefer the style, that's all." Michiyo laughed at him, but Trunks only swallowed in nervousness. Yes, it was almost a perfect day. He stuck his hands in his pants pockets and felt the small box that was inside.

* * *

"Here," his mother stuck the small box in his hand.

He blinked down at it, but she only smiled at him. He opened up the box and gasped. "Mom- where did you get this?"

"It was my mothers," Bulma replied. "I would have worn it, but your father and I never actually got married. So, I've decided to give it to you."

"Mom..." Trunks closed the box with a blush on his face. "I don't know how to... I mean, when is a good time?"

"You plan on going back to see your friends, right?" He nodded. "The hanami picnic is a wonderful time to do it, surrounded by friends and family. I won't be able to come since I'll be busy running the company, but you have my blessing."

He smiled. "Thanks, mom."

* * *

He grabbed a hold of the box in his pocket, his heart pounding from nervousness. Was this too soon? Would she reject him? Would she laugh it off? Actually, laughing it off would be worse than just a rejection. In front of everybody? He swallowed again, "So, how are you enjoying the day so far?"

"It's great!" She grinned. "I've never had a hanami picnic before. I'm so excited for it!" She then frowned and put her hands behind her head. "Too bad my mom and dad are stuck in an interview. They're trying to get Gohan into a prestigious school."

"Sounds brutal," Trunks commented.

Michiyo then gasped in delight. "There they are!" She ran ahead and he quickly followed after her.

Roshi drunk beyond redemption performed the spinning too many plates on a stick trick while Oolong greedily ate. Gohan and baby Michiyo were watching Roshi in amazement, the child clapping. Gohan then looked over and smiled, "Hey, Michi! Trunks! It's good to see you!"

"You, too!" Michiyo jumped and sat beside them, ruffling her younger self's hair.

"Mom!" Trunks ran over to his mother's side.

Baby Trunks stared at his future self while Bulma who held him smiled. "Trunks! It's great that you're here."

"Hey, mom," Trunks pulled her away a little and Krillin, who was sitting with the others, looked over curiously.

Bulma only followed him confused over by the tree Vegeta was sitting under. Krillin looked at the others, seeing they were distracted by Roshi and the merriment, and snuck off after them. He peered around a tree and spied on them, watching as Trunks pulled out a small box from his pocket. Bulma squealed in delight, making Trunks and Vegeta wince as little Trunks began to cry. Trunks turned to his dad and he nodded in approval. A grin spread on Krillin's face and he began skipping back to the group singing, "I know what's going on~! I know what's going to happen~!"

Trunks and his mother joined back with the others for the picnic party. Krillin then hopped up on the small makeshift stage and proclaimed, "This one is for the young couples out there!"

Gohan looked at his sister beside him, Trunks standing behind her, and asked them, "Do you think he's talking about you guys?"

"Eh!?" Michiyo blushed furiously, her ponytail going on end.

Trunks quickly tried to laugh it off as he blushed as well. "I'm not one to assume things," he replied smoothly.

Krillin then continued with his awful karaoke. "OooOoOh! I just wanna beeee your bubbyyyy!"

Mrs. Briefs was unfazed. "He's fantastic!"

Her husband seemed to think otherwise as he stared up at him. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Yea!" Roshi raised a sake glass to Krillin. "Sing it!"

Michiyo stared at Krillin bizarrely. "I... Honestly hope this isn't in our honor."

Trunks scrunched his face a little. "How could anyone possibly think this is good?"

Krillin continued his awful singing, putting his whole heart into it. Once he finished, majority of them applauded for it being over. "So!" He tossed the microphone up. "Who's next!" He then pointed it at Trunks. "You look like you wanna sing something!"

He winked and Trunks didn't understand. "Um... Sure." Michiyo cheered for him as he got up on the small box of a stage, taking the microphone. He scratched the back of his head, "Well, uh, I'm not one to sing, but there is something I wanna say." Bulma held her baby close as she watched her son on stage proudly. Vegeta even cared enough to look over. As they all stared at him he said, "Our lives have always been filled with danger. There was always a threat to earth and to our lives." He turned to Michiyo and she blinked. "Michi, we have been fighting to survive as long as I can remember. And now we finally know peace. And I would like to move forward in our lives." She smiled at him. "Michiyo Son, I-"

A shadow passed over head with the sound of jet engines. They all looked up in shock, seeing a massive ship come down and land not too far away. Michiyo and the others jumped to their feet as the hatch opened and uniformed people flooded out. "What the heck is going on?" Bulma asked.

Hundreds of them came out and swarmed around Vegeta. Michiyo ran over next to Trunks as he got off the box. They then all knelt before him, "Sire!"

Michiyo blinked. "Did they just call him... Sire?"

Trunks glared as a man with black hair and a white cape draped over half his body walked through the kneeling mass of soldiers. "I don't like this..."

Vegeta got to his feet and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

The stranger with the white cape replied, "At last, we have found you, Prince Vegeta."

He knelt down and bowed to him. Vegeta smirked, "You're a Saiyan, aren't you?"

"Yes," he looked up at him with one eye, the other one scared shut. "I am Paragas. I've come to graciously ask you to be King of our new planet. It's name is New Vegeta, in your honor."

As Trunks and Michiyo approached, Michiyo stared in awe. "A new planet Vegeta?" She murmured. Trunks continued to stare at Paragas distrustfully. "And Paragas is a Saiyan... I wonder how many other survived." She looked up at Trunks, but then became concerned at his expression.

"What? A new planet Vegeta?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yes, my lord," Paragas replied. "And at long last we can show the entire universe the strength..." He rose to his feet and spread his arms out wide. "The strength of our forgotten race, the mightiest race: the Saiyans! And with you as our leader we will build an unstoppable empire!"

He put his fist into the air and all the soldiers copied him. "Hail Vegeta!"

Trunks then began to worry. It was obviously a tempting offer, but his father wouldn't actually fall for it, would he? Vegeta didn't seem interested, and grunted in rejection before walking away. Before Trunks could sigh in relief, Paragas added, "Of course we will have to stop the Legendary Super Saiyan. My lord, only you can do this."

Michiyo frowned as Vegeta stopped. "This Paragas is smart. No way Vegeta would back down from a challenge."

Without looking back Vegeta asked, "You found the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"Yes, and he was wreaking havoc all across the South Galaxy with his awesome power. And at his current pace even our new planet Vegeta that we strived so hard to rebuild for you will be destroyed." Gohan left his baby sister with Bulma and joined Michiyo and Trunks, staring at Paragas curiously.

"A Legendary Super Saiyan?" Gohan whispered. "Causing chaos in the South Galaxy?"

"Doesn't seem so impressive," Michiyo murmured as she crossed her arms. "We can all turn Super Saiyan as well."

Vegeta apparently heard them and replied, "The Legendary Super Saiyan is different." They looked over at him. "It was said that every thousand years a Saiyan baby is born with an unbelievable power level. Their power level will continuously rise exponentially until they die."

"Father!" Trunks ran over in front of him. "You're not going to fall for such a story, are you?"

Vegeta avoided eye contact and then walked away from him. "Paragas, lead the way."

Paragas bowed his head as Vegeta passed. "Listen to me!" Trunks ran after him, but stopped short as Paragas stepped in front of him.

Trunks looked up at him. "Of course, you're welcomed, too, Prince Trunks. After all, you are royal blood." Trunks glared suspiciously.

Bulma sighed as she watched Vegeta get onto the spaceship. "Ruler of his own planet? That's just what Vegeta needs," she said sarcastically.

As the space ship started up, Gohan, Krillin and Oolong all tackled Roshi on the ramp as the drunk old man tried to follow after Vegeta. "Master Roshi!" Krillin shouted at him as he overpowered the three of them. "The ship is taking off!" They weren't able to get him off before the ramp started closing.

"Mom, I'm going!" Trunks called as he ran after the space ship. "I'll bring dad home with me!"

Bulma watched as Michiyo chased after him. "Trunks, wait up!"

"Good luck, you guys," Bulma called as they flew into the ship. She then winced at all the wind blowing furiously as the ship took to the sky.

* * *

As the ship sailed through space, Michiyo was forced to push soldiers out of her way while they parted easily for Trunks. He made it to his father's side along with Paragas. "Would you idiots move!?" Michiyo shouted and pushed them out of the way.

Paragas looked back and then turned surprised. "Lord Vegeta, is that a female Saiyan?"

"Hey, you're looking right at me," she snapped, "why don't you talk _to_ me instead of _about_ me?"

Paragas narrowed his eyes at her. "I see, you indeed are a Saiyan..." He then turned to Vegeta again. "My lord, what is her name?"

"Her name is Michiyo," Trunks replied as Michiyo fumed.

Paragas looked over at him. "I mean what is her _true_ name."

"Seripa," Vegeta replied and Michiyo frowned at him. "That is her birth name. But like her adoptive father Kakarot she prefers to go by the name humans gave her."

"I see," Paragas eyed her distastefully. "Still, we have yet to find another female Saiyan. She will be imperative to rebuild our race."

Trunks glared at him. "Excuse me?" Michiyo questioned offended.

"There are only four full blooded male Saiyans to count," Paragas replied. "Your adoptive father Kakarot, our Lord Vegeta, myself, and my son, Broly."

Vegeta glanced over at his son, seeing him begin to shake. "Enough, Paragas," he ordered.

Paragas obediently turned away from her and bowed his head. "Apologies, my lord. I meant no offense." While Trunks was grateful to his father, he continued to glare at Paragas. If he crossed a line again he might just lose it.

Gohan managed to navigate through the crowd of alien soldiers and made it to his sisters side. He looked up at her furious expression worried. "Michi? What's wrong?"

"Everything about that Paragas guy," she whispered back. "He's disgusting. And since we're not royalty, I think we're going to have a bad time."

* * *

The ship finally landed on New Vegeta. "It has been thirty years since our home was destroyed by Frieza." Paragas loaded up with Vegeta in a hover car while Trunks and the others packed in a hover wagon behind them. "Ever since that day it has been my life's work to build a new planet Vegeta. Not only for the sake of reuniting the most powerful race in history, but as to avenge and honor your father, the distinguished King Vegeta who was regrettably lost in the explosion." Vegeta glanced over at him. "Now that you're finally with us, Lord Vegeta, my lifelong wish has been fulfilled." Vegeta scoffed a laugh at that.

Michiyo sat beside Trunks in the wagon, watching as Roshi leaned over the side with Oolong patting his back. "Wow, this place looks pretty," Gohan said as he stood with Krillin, staring out at the boreal forests and many cliffs.

Michiyo glanced over at Trunks, seeing him still glaring at his feet, his hands still balled into fists. She wasn't used to seeing him so angry for so long. Feeling nervous she scratched her cheek. "So... That was a nice speech you gave." He blinked and glanced over at her. "At the hanami picnic. After Krillin's amazing song."

"Thank you!" Krillin said.

"Oh," Trunks glared back down again. "Well, I didn't actually get to finish it."

"Yeah, I figured," she smiled. "So what was the rest of it?"

"Yeah, Trunks!" Krillin grinned back at them. "Why don't you finish your speech?"

Trunks blushed as Oolong and Gohan looked back at him as well. "It's not... Now isn't the best time for it," he replied and pushed his hands into his pockets. He felt the small box, and Paragas' words only make him angry again.

Michiyo watched his face worried, seeing him turn angry again. Paragas must've pissed him off worse than her, but why? Unless he was just mad at his father, too. They made it up the winding path to the top of the cliff where a palace was built. Once they arrived, the various aliens that shared the same uniform that were gathered outside shouted in greeting, "Hail, Vegeta!"

"These men have gathered from the far reaches of the universe," Paragas explained as they got out of the vehicle. "They have come to serve you, King Vegeta."

Vegeta walked into the palace followed by Paragas. Trunks went after them and Michiyo followed. Gohan and the others stayed behind and peered past the soldiers, watching them. While Vegeta, Paragas and Trunks were able to walk in, Michiyo was stopped at the door. "What is your problem!?" She shouted at them.

They stopped and looked back at her. Before Trunks could say anything, Paragas raised his hand and ordered, "Allow her through." They lowered their weapons and stepped away for her. "She is a female Saiyan and must be treated with respect."

Michiyo then frowned at him, suddenly not wanting to go inside. "What's your game, Paragas?"

"There's no game," he replied. "You, Seripa, will be the Mother of Saiyans."

Trunks glared at him sharply. "What are you talking about?" He asked calmly.

Paragas turned back and called out, "Broly!" Emerging from the shadows was a tall man with black hair and black eyes, his expression blank, wearing a golden tiara on his forehead. "This is my son. He is at your service, my lord," he added.

Broly bowed to him. Vegeta eyed him, "So you're a Saiyan as well."

"He is," Paragas replied. Michiyo walked in and stood beside Trunks, eyeing Broly. He gave her the creeps. Paragas then stared back at her, "Seripa is the last surviving female Saiyan to have been found as of yet. It is her duty to repopulate the Saiyan race. My lord, I suggest either my son or I be fitting breeding partners."

"What the-!?" Michiyo became horrified while Trunks was disgusted.

"What are you talking about!?" Trunks shouted at him.

Paragas turned back to him unfazed. "Prince Trunks, the Saiyan race is a race of warriors. We only mate to breed the finest soldiers. It is in Seripa's blood to fight and birth Saiyan babies, that is all. She is not of royal blood so I would not suggest her mating with our Lord Vegeta, and while no doubt you are strong, Prince Trunks, you are still only _half_ Saiyan."

That caused his anger to flare up. "You're saying I'm not good enough for her?"

Michiyo eyed him concerned. "I don't think that's the problem here..."

"My apologies, Prince, I mean no offense," Paragas replied and then continued, "Kakarot is not here, nor do I believe he is a strong enough warrior. Thus only Broly and I are suitable to sire more warriors, if our lord sees fit."

"I don't care what anyone has to say about it," Trunks said in a low tone. He sounded dangerous enough to make Michiyo nervous. He stepped in front of her to block Paragas' view of her. "You're not going to lay a hand on her, understand me? Prince or not, doesn't matter. I won't let you near her."

Vegeta glanced back at his son. Paragas narrowed his eyes. "You would prevent the rebirth of your race?"

"Michiyo isn't just a Saiyan," Trunks replied, "She's a person. She's not for you to use and I will protect her from anything that would danger her, including you."

Michiyo smiled up at him. "Trunks..."

Paragas frowned, but Vegeta turned back around and smirked to himself. "Your majesty!" A soldier ran through the crowd and kneeled before Vegeta. "The Super Saiyan has appeared on planet Totokama!"

"What?" Vegeta looked back at the soldier. "All right I'm going to take care of this Super Saiyan freak right now. Broly, come with me."

Broly followed him obediently, but Trunks jumped in front of them. "Father, we have to collect more intelligence before we act! It's too dangerous to charge in blindly!"

"The only danger lies in standing against me," Vegeta replied and shoved passed him. "Broly, hurry up."

"Father..." Trunks stared after him torn as he made his way back to the ship.

Michiyo sighed as she crossed her arms. "Typical, impatient as all ways and not even asking for our help."

Trunks glanced back at Paragas, unable to read his face. "Come on," he then took Michiyo's hand and pulled her back through the crowd towards Gohan and Krillin. "Let's go check things out around here," he said and they nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll stay here," Oolong said as he patted the old hung-over man. "Roshi needs time to recover from all the alcohol."

As the spaceship took off, Trunks flew off with Michiyo, Krillin and Gohan following after him. As they flew through the trees, Krillin asked, "Hey, Trunks, do you think this legendary Super Saiyan really exists? I mean, it all seems a little farfetched to me."

"I agree with you, Krillin," He replied, "but my dad doesn't. **That's** the problem."

They flew out of the forest and off another cliff. As the sun began to set Michiyo looked over to watch, but then looked confused. Washed out in the light of the sun, she could see a mass of shapes in the distance. "Hey," she pointed at it, "I think I see one of the cities we saw earlier over there."

The boys looked over as well. "Let's go check it out," Gohan said and they flew towards it.

Once they made it, they saw it was a ruined and abandoned city. "No matter how you slice it," Krillin said, "This planet is pretty barren."

"Those cities we thought we saw from space are nothing but ruins," Trunks realized.

"I wonder why that Paragas guy would build his city in such a rundown place like this," Gohan said.

Michiyo frowned as she looked around. "That Paragas has been pretty suspicious, and a little infuriating." She then spotted something else just beyond the city, a few giant holes in the ground with metal pipes lying around. "What's that?"

Trunks flew up next to her. "Looks like they're pumping some sort of energy from the ground."

"Why would they need to do that?" Gohan asked.

"They must send it to the palace," Krillin replied. "That's the only place I saw that had plants growing."

They flew over to the giant holes and saw hundreds of small aliens of various shades of green working there. They landed by one that was hovering over a small old green one. The younger yellow one turned around and hastily said, "I-I'm sorry- sorry! We're not goofing off- grandpa's not feeling too well."

They only smiled at her. "It's okay," Gohan said. "We're not your bosses or anything like that."

She stared at them dubiously for a moment, but as her grandpa started coughing again she quickly tended to him. Michiyo looked around and commented, "It seems a little pointless to try and build anything on such a ruined planet."

"It is pointless!" The girl agreed. "We were brought here after the Super Saiyan destroyed everything on our home planet." She then ran over and struggled to pick up a metal component that was dropped by the old man. "We work all day and they hardly feed us! Those Saiyans are heartless!"

They then watched as a soldier suddenly slid down the hill and kicked the young alien in the face, sending her tumbling towards them. "Get back to work!" They gasped as he began whipping her. "Stop fooling around!"

"Moah!" The grandpa coughed and hurried over to her. He held her protectively and said, "Moah's not to blame, it's my fault."

"Oh, you want some too?" The soldier raised his foot, but Gohan flew by quickly enough to knock him off of his feet.

"Stop it!" He landed and angrily faced the alien, his face now revealed since his helmet was shattered by the sheer impact of the speed Gohan flew by. "You have no right to treat a person like that!"

The soldier blew a whistle and they were surrounded by soldiers that came racing in. Moah and her grandpa stared in worry while Gohan's friends watched calmly. Krillin tsk'd as he walked towards them. "If I were you I wouldn't even think about messing with us." He then shouted as he punched the air in a display of power.

To their surprise, it actually worked. The soldiers backed off and Krillin continued his assault, chasing them away. Krillin laughed and continued to fight the air, causing Michiyo to sweat drop. Then Goku suddenly materialized before them and Krillin punched him across the face. "Eh- sorry..."

They all blinked. "Daddy?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Gohan and Michiyo ran to his side as he fell on his butt.

"Hey, Goku," Trunks greeted in surprised.

"Hey, guys," he greeted back as he held his cheek. "I was just following a Saiyans energy. What are you guys doing here?"

Krillin replied, "Vegeta was asked to destroy a Legendary Super Saiyan and we had some extra flyer miles to spend."

"Really?" Goku looked thoughtful. "I guess King Kai must've talked to him as well."

Michiyo raised a finger, "Actually..."

"How good of you to come, Kakarot." They all looked up the hill to see Paragas staring down at them. "Or should I say, as you now prefer to be called, Goku."

Goku stood up. "Hey, how do you know that name? You must be a Saiyan."

"Yes, and you must be Bardock's son." Goku stared at him and Michiyo watched him curiously. Who was Bardock? "Now, would our guests care to have some dinner?"

Goku grinned. "Are you kidding? That sounds fantastic!" Michiyo sighed at him. He turned to them, "You guys coming or what?"

"Um, not yet," Trunks replied. "We're just exploring the planet a bit more. We'll join up with you shortly."

"Well all right then!" Goku then joined with Paragas without a care in the world.

Gohan stared after them once they left. He then turned to his sister, "Do you think we should have told him about how Paragas treated you?"

She shook her head. "It's not necessary."

"Not necessary?" Trunks quickly questioned.

Michiyo furrowed her brows up at him. "He didn't actually do anything, Trunks. He's just following the ways of a Saiyan, and like every race they have their own customs and rules about things." She shrugged. "If he tried anything, then I have you to protect me, right?"

She smiled at him and he sighed. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

"Excuse me," they all turned to Moah who smiled at them. "Would you like to join us?"

* * *

Trunks requested food be brought in for the working aliens, and the order was followed since he was the Prince. They gathered with Moah's kin in a rundown housing made of sheet metal and the small aliens ate as if they hadn't eaten for days, or Goku for an hour.

"So, then it was Paragas who tore up your planet," Trunks said.

"No," Moah hastily stuffed her face with food along with the others. "No, it was not Paragas! It was someone bigger and stronger!"

Gohan smiled at them. "Hey, slow down, you guys, you're gonna pop."

Moah chocked down some food. "No we won't!" She then stuffed her mouth again.

Michiyo frowned. "It can't be Broly; that guy's a toothpick."

"Well, then maybe Paragas was telling the truth," Krillin said. "If this Legendary Super Saiyan actually exists then we might have a big problem on our hands."

"Huh?" Michiyo watched as Trunks walked out of the house.

Gohan looked after him as well. "What's wrong with Trunks?"

"He's just a little bummed out, I'd guess," Krillin replied and they turned to him. He shook his head, "Poor guy, his plans got all screwed up."

"Plans?" The siblings questioned and he froze. "Krillin?" Michiyo leaned closer to him and he began to sweat nervously. "What are you talking about? Are you hiding something?"

"W-what? Hiding? No!" He laughed nervously and backed away, waving his hands. "I don't actually know much."

Michiyo frowned. "Hm..."

* * *

Trunks stared down sadly at the open box in his hand, the crystal on the metal band gleaming in the moonlight. "Guess we're still fighting..."

"Yeah, I guess so." Trunks quickly closed the box and spun around, hiding it behind his back. Michiyo smiled at him sadly. "It's not all bad, but that might just be my Saiyan blood that craves fighting."

Trunks smiled back uneasily as she walked towards him. "You were always into fighting more than me at least." He swiftly shoved his hands into his pockets, hiding the box.

Michiyo stopped and frowned at him looking worried. "Trunks... Are you hiding something?"

That surprised him. "What?"

"Your speech at the hanami picnic," she replied. "You were talking about finally having peace. I know you were looking forward to that, I was too. Now we have this Legendary Super Saiyan destroying the South Galaxy. And I know Paragas has been getting you worked up, and your dad's being, well, himself." She moved closer to him and grasped his arm. "I'm worried about you, Trunks."

He smiled. "Hey, you don't need to worry about me."

She twisted her mouth skeptically. "Then will you tell me what you're hiding from me?" Trunks stiffened. She turned sad again and he avoided her eyes. "Trunks?"

"It's not..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Michi, but now isn't a good time for me to tell you. I promise I'll tell you later."

She tilted her head. "And... If we don't win against this Super Saiyan that destroyed an entire galaxy?"

That made him hesitate. He sighed and then hugged her, pulling her tight against him. "I'm not going to worry about that. We have Goku, my father, Gohan, we're going to work together to take this Super Saiyan down."

She wiggled her head up to stare at him worried. "And what about the 'what if' part?"

He smiled down at her. "I can improvise." He then kissed her head and she closed her eyes. "I'll keep you safe, Michi. And don't worry, things will make sense soon enough."

She nodded and rested her head against him. "I trust you."

They continued to stand there, Michiyo content with his arms around her. Trunks stared off at nothing, mulling over the possibility of not winning this coming fight, despite claiming he wouldn't worry. Without realizing he held his arms tighter around her. He wanted to stay with her always. "Michiyo..."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Michiyo opened her eyes, her heart suddenly pounding. She smiled as a blush burned her face. "I love you, too, Trunks..." Rarely did they display their affection for each other besides the occasional hug and kiss. Most of their time was spent training, studying, fighting, or time travelling. They were hardly accustomed to it. It made her wonder... "Why do you say that now? I'm just curious."

"Because I want you to know," he replied. "I care about you more than anything. I'm sorry I don't say it more often."

"No," she shook her head and nuzzled into him. "Don't worry about it, Trunks. I know I don't say it much either."

"Are you two okay out here?" They broke apart and smiled back at Krillin.

"Yeah, we're fine," Michiyo replied. "Thanks, Krillin."

"Sorry, just checking," he said and closed the door.

"Come on," Trunks wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the housing.

* * *

They continued to talk to the aliens that were enslaved on this planet. It was revealed to them that this planet's inhabitants also suffered the wrath of the Super Saiyan, and they were brought here to help rebuild the palace for Paragas and his subordinates. It was made clear that this place was a setup. In the night the four of them began flying the small aliens out of the construction zone they were forced to work and to the safety of the cliffs by the space ship.

The next day Trunks and Michiyo raced out ahead of Krillin and Gohan to the space ship where Goku and Vegeta were. Seeing them with Paragas and Broly Trunks shouted, " _Father!_ " They flew down and landed on Goku's side. "Don't listen to him! This so called planet Vegeta is nothing but a fake. An illusion!"

"Just look over there," Michiyo pointed towards the ruined city. "Those are ruins. Paragas didn't build this for you; he twisted everything you see here using these disadvantaged people." Gohan and Krillin flew in, bringing the last of the small aliens with them. "They'll tell you everything."

When Gohan set Moah down, she gasped in horror, staring at Broly. "I-It's him!" She pointed at him. "That's the one that destroyed our home planet!"

Vegeta glared at Paragas. "You tricked me."

"It's about time your spoiled miniscule brain figured it out," Paragas spat back. "Trunks and Seripa are most certainly right, though, Vegeta. This meaningless place holds no value to me. It's been miserable here putting on this little charade, but do you want to know what I really care about? It's a little sphere in the North Galaxy called Earth!" He laughed and they all narrowed their eyes at him. "A lush green healthy planet. The most beautiful in the cosmos! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for the right time to establish Saiyan dominance! You think I want our new planet to look like this!? A barren wasteland filled with battle scars and rubble? Of course not, which is why I've created this elaborate ruse! An imaginary town for an imaginary prince. Oh how your father would be laughing at you right now! Oh, and just one more thing I forgot to mention to you fools. I also chose this planet because in a few short hours it will collide with the Comet Camori; an astronomical object of colossal proportions! And once you're gone our rule of Earth, or any planet, will go completely uncontested."

Somewhere in Paragas' monologue, Michiyo tuned out and focused on Broly. He was visibly struggling, holding himself back as he glared down her father. What was his problem? "Kak...A...Rot..."

"Broly," Paragas warned, but his son walked forward towards them. "Broly, no! Don't waste your time on them!"

"Kaka _rot!_ " Broly powered up, a golden aura flaring up around him as he made a bee line for Goku.

"No, I don't think so. This Saiyan is mine!" Vegeta shouted and went Super Saiyan. He flew at Broly and attacked him with a kick to the neck, but to their shock he wasn't affected in the slightest. Vegeta bounced off as Broly continued forward to Goku, muttering his Saiyan name.

Paragas laughed. "Well I might not have to wait for the comet to see you die! Broly has other plans for you! Broly, attack!" He faced his golden bracelet at his son, but was confused at the lack of response.

Vegeta powered up a ki attack and Goku shouted, "No, wait!" But Vegeta fired and the attack exploded on Broly's back. He still wasn't harmed though the attack created a massive crater. Instead, it only made Broly angry.

Michiyo watched the Saiyan bizarrely as he screamed at the sky. "He sounds like a beast..."

The sky turned dark and the ground began to shake. "Easy," Paragas warned, "Easy!" Broly didn't seem to hear him as his power shook the foundation, breaking away the rock. "Calm down, Broly! You'll destroy the planet! Enough, Broly! I said stop!" Paragas faced his bracelet at him again and the golden tiara on Broly's head shinned, but instead of obeying he only laughed. A lightning storm appeared from nowhere and the strikes landed right on him, but he still continued to laugh.

He paused, his aura fading away, until he screamed again and the energy exploded from his body in a mass of light. Vegeta powered down to normal, staring in awe. The Super Saiyan snarled like an animal, his would-be golden energy flaring in a radioactive green around him, matching his neon hair. Vegeta fell to his knees, "He's the one... The Saiyan of Legend..."

Michiyo stared at him almost fearfully. "That's not a normal Saiyan... His energy is... It's not..."

Broly grinned and pointed at Goku. "You, Kakarot, I choose you to be the first of my victims."

Gohan bravely jumped in front of his dad. "Oh no you don't!"

Broly tensed and Michiyo gasped, "Gohan!" She flew in faster than he could react and swept him away. Broly then lunged forward and Goku dashed and escaped. Broly then shouted and flared his energy, causing an explosion and they all had to fly away to escape harm. Broly chased after the siblings and body slammed into them, his aura of energy practically burning them and the force making them cry out. Gohan was knocked from her grasp and they both fell down to the trees below.

"They need our help!" Trunks shouted at his father. "Come on, dad!" Trunks flew after them, but Vegeta remained on his knees, the realization shaking him to the core.

"He'll kill us," he muttered. "He'll kill all of us... I heard stories, but I never thought he existed..."

Paragas smirked down at him. "It makes sense that only you would truly understand the depth and magnitude of Broly's power. Go on, say it, Vegeta." He walked forward and watched his son chase down the four flying Saiyans. "Broly, the Legend. And now he is free. Broken from my control- from anyone's control!" The four of them split apart and he hounded down Michiyo. She glared back at him and used her speed to fly around him, causing him frustration. "He has become what I was honored and afraid that he would become. The true Super Saiyan!" Broly grinned and flew to where she was going, making her stop. She gasped as he grabbed her leg and threw her away. His radioactive energy set her pant leg on fire as she slammed into Goku, both of them spiraling off. "A killing machine! He won't stop now, not until he has destroyed this entire planet and the next, until we reach our new home world!" Trunks flew after Michiyo and Goku while Gohan tried to distract Broly. Flying too close Broly easily punched him away.

Trunks put out Michiyo's leg and Goku chased after his son. "This guy is insane!" Michiyo shouted, glaring up at the tremendous Super Saiyan.

"Goku!" Trunks shouted up at them. "The trees!"

Goku and Gohan flew after them into the forest and Broly fired ki blasts after them, shredding the trees and setting them on fire. Broly then fired another ki blast at one of the holes used to pump up energy, and they could hear screams of the slaves that were inside. He laughed, "If you wish not to fight back I understand, but I'm going to destroy this planet no matter what!"

Goku landed in a barren open area and glared at him. "No you won't!" He then shouted and went Super Saiyan.

Gohan, Trunks and Michiyo stood beside him and shouted together, turning Super Saiyan as well. Vegeta stumbled to his feet, "No, are you completely insane!? He's the most powerful Saiyan in all of history!"

Paragas stood beside him. "Watch closely, Vegeta, because massacres like these are rarely seen, even by Saiyan eyes."

Broly shouted and raced towards them, the ground around him breaking and flying upward. He easily knocked Goku and Gohan away before they had a chance to attack. Trunks tried to kick him, but Broly swung back with his elbow and sent him flying. Michiyo shouted as her ki outlined her body and she dashed in, punching him in the back. She gasped as he wasn't affected, and Broly spun around, kicking her away. The four of them were sent flying in a few seconds. The cliff they were on crumbled away and they flew down to a ravine in an attempt to get away. Broly laughed as he chased them, his energy tearing down the walls as he flew by. They exploded out the end at the edge of the ruined city.

They stopped and faced him as he landed. "You think four on one will do you any good? Do you really believe you have enough power to beat me?"

Goku smirked at him. "Broly, you surprised me, so I'd say you won the first round. But now it's time for round two."

There was a crumble of rock and a yelp that distracted them. They glanced over and saw a Moah and her kin tumbled down the crumbling cliff. Broly smirked at them as they huddled together, staring at him fearfully. "Oh, look. The little slaves decide to be brave." He turned away from them and stared up at the sky. "I've noticed how you love to look at the sky at your silly old planet." He held out his arm. "You're probably dreaming that you can go back there someday." He opened his hand and summed a ball of bright green ki. "But it's just a dream!" They gasped as he swung around and chucked his attack at them. They were frozen with fear and couldn't move, but the ball arced around them and missed, taking to the sky.

"W-What's he doing?" They all watched as it flew for the planet in the distance. It made contact and they could hear the explosion, watching it burst in green light before disappearing.

"Oops, did I just blow it up?" Broly laughed as the aliens felt the loss strangle their hearts.

Gohan stared at him in shock. "He's... He's pure evil..."

"If we let this dirtbag live then he'll continue to destroy the entire universe," Trunks said.

As Broly continued to laugh, Michiyo's rage flared. Her pupils shrunk to almost nothing. "Trunks!"

Trunks glanced over and saw her ki growing around her. "Gohan, Goku! The people!" He flew after the small group of aliens and they followed after him.

Michiyo screamed as she charged at Broly and the turned around, grinning at her. " _Dragon Rage!"_ Her fist connected with his face and her ki exploded from her body like a sphere. Trunks, Gohan and Goku stood their ground to protect the aliens from the attack. Broly slid back only about a foot, but he remained standing tall. She screamed and continued her assault by kneeing him under his chin, but he didn't budge. He moved like a blur, kicking him in the chest and punching him in the back of the head, but he only continued to grin. They watched in shock as she knelt down and punched him up in the gut, but he didn't move. Instead he grabbed her wrist and her Dragon Rage was broken. She went wide eyed, her ki disappearing. He lifted her up and shouted as he punched her in her stomach, sending her flying back into the ruined city and crashing through a building, bringing it down to rubble.

" _Michi!"_ Trunks screamed.

Goku looked back at the aliens, "All of you, find Krillin! Get off this planet!"

Trunks flew at Broly, but the massive Saiyan swung his arm and clotheslined him, causing blood to fly from his mouth. He slammed him into the rock wall, leaving him crushed in it. He then grinned back at Goku. "Kakarot, how much do you love your son?"

Goku pushed Gohan back. "Gohan, get out of here!"

"But, dad-"

"Now!" Gohan flew off towards the city, deciding to search for Michiyo. Goku dashed up at Broly and the two of them locked arms in a struggle. Broly then tossed Goku up and kicked him away, sending him crashing into the top of the cliff.

Gohan flew around the buildings, looking around for any sign of his sister. "Michi! Michi!" He heard the whistle of wind as someone approaching and he glanced back, only to gasp as Broly broke through a building. He shouted, but Broly grabbed him but his head and slammed him into a building, dragging him through it until he tossed him inside. He chased him inside and threw a ki blast down the hall. The attack hit and Gohan burst through and out, slamming into another building and causing it to explode.

"Gohan!" Goku and Trunks flew together after him, but Broly popped back out of the building and got them both by the necks with his arms. He send them all into and through another building, crashing through the walls before letting their bodies fall away.

Michiyo grit her teeth as she flew towards the explosions and spotted her brother hanging by his scarf on the side of a building, the Super Saiyan knocked out of him. "Gohan!" She flew towards him, but he was unconscious. She growled in frustration and flew after the others. Goku was falling down, his Super Saiyan form fading away. She then spotted Broly slamming Trunks into a rail line. "Dammit, Broly!" She threw a ki ball at him.

Broly released Trunks and spun around. He punched her ki blast into oblivion, making her hesitate. He then flew at her and she twirled away, dodging him a little too easily. Confused she looked after him and then gasped, seeing him attack Goku as he ran for Gohan. "Dad!" Goku looked back and quickly went Super Saiyan, using speed to escape his attack. Broly was quick to react though and fired a ki ball at him, nailing him in the back and sending him slamming into another building.

As Broly chased after him Michiyo flew over to Trunks as he tried to get back up. "Trunks, are you okay?"

Trunks winced and felt his pockets. His small box was still there. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

He got back up in the air as Michiyo glared after the explosions. "Broly is determined, I'll give him that. And where the hell is Vegeta? Didn't he want Broly's head personally?"

Trunks shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with him. But we can't wait for him; we have to figure out a way to take him down."

Michiyo nodded and there was another explosion. "Let's hurry before my dad gets the Super knocked out of him again." Together they flew off after Broly's trail of destruction.

Broly loomed over Goku who was collapsed on the ground exhausted, the Super indeed knocked out of him again and his gi nearly torn asunder. Trunks and Michiyo stopped away from them and shouted, firing an assault of ki blasts. The mass of attacks managed to distract Broly with annoyance and he turned to them. Michiyo and Trunks glanced at each other, knowing what the other was thinking, and nodded. They quickly flew away and Broly chased after them.

Broly made an animalistic noise and fired a ki blast, but the two of them split off in different directions. Broly stopped and fire a ki blast after both of them, but as Trunks escaped, Michiyo turned back around and narrowly dodged, racing back towards him. Using her speed she zipped around him and Broly missed his swings at her. Michiyo twirled away, dodging a punch, and a ki ball exploded on Broly's back. He glared and looked back to see Trunks flying away, but before he could hunt him down Michiyo got his attention again by punching him in the back of the head. This tactic continued on until Broly had about enough.

"You think this tag-team will work on me!?" Broly shouted and unleashed a power surge of green burning energy. Michiyo cried out and was knocked away.

"Michi!" Trunks flew after her, but Broly intercepted and rammed him with his shoulder, slamming into a building side.

Michiyo crashed into the ground and groaned, quickly trying to recover. She forced her eyes open and gasped, watching as Broly grabbed Trunks by the throat and punched him in the stomach. He punched him again and then threw him towards another building. Trunks spun out of control before crashing upside down into the building. Trunks winced, but spotted the small black box falling down to the ground. He gasped and straightened himself to catch it, but Broly slammed his shoulder into his ribs again. Broly backed off, leaving him to clutch himself in pain. Michiyo watched Broly in worry as he went oddly still, breathing heavily as his power level began growing even further. "He's going to explode," she said to herself. Trunks began falling and she hurried for him. "Trunks!"

Trunks landed on his side, still holding himself in pain as Michiyo ran to his side. "Trunks, we gotta get out of here!"

"No...!" He rolled onto his hands and knees and started searching the rubble.

Michiyo watched him confused as he frantically searched. "What are you looking for?" As he continued to turn rocks over she looked around as well. "It was black, right?" She didn't think much of it, but apparently it was important enough to find it before Broly exploded in radioactive ooze. She got on her feet and scanned the area, and the first black thing she spotted was a few feet away. She ran for it, but stopped short. Her heard pounded as she stared down at the small open box, seeing the shiny ring inside. "Uh... Trunks...?" She slowly looked back at him and he stopped his search, staring back at her. He became worried as she knelt down to it and slowly picked it up. Trunks was going to propose to her? That's what he was going to announce at the picnic? He was hiding the ring? Tears welled in her eyes as she stared down at the ring. Trunks wanted to _marry_ her.

"Michi..." Michiyo sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her arm.

She closed the box and handed it back to him. He took the box and stared at her smile apologetically. "I'm sorry... I didn't want you to find out just yet..."

"What, didn't think proposing on a battle field was a good idea?" She teased.

"Eh..." He shrugged at a loss. It was obvious he was disappointed at the reveal.

"Trunks," he looked up at her worried. She turned serious and glared up at Broly. "Get out of here and keep that ring safe."

"Michi?"

"I expect you to propose to me properly after this is over."

Broly then shouted, " _I feel the power!_ " Both of them flew off to escape the explosion of burning energy. The energy he created seemed never ending, and as it continued to grow balls of ki energy shot out at random. Trunks and Michiyo evaded as best as they could, but one destroyed a building and collapsed in Trunks' path. He darted the other way, but not quick enough as another ball caught him.

He screamed as he was engulfed in the explosion and Michiyo stopped to look back. "No, Trunks!" Broly had no control of his own power and his energy shot out to the far reaches of the planet. Michiyo stood her ground and screamed as well, her power level rising. The rubble around her was blasted away as she transformed again, her blonde hair splaying out as her muscles grew. Gohan, Goku and Trunks were incapacitated, and Vegeta was being useless. At the very least she had to hold him off until they were able to jump back in.

Broly finished his power up and calmed a bit, grinning down at the unconscious Goku. "What's the matter, Kakarot? Have you given up?"

"He's just tagged _out!_ " Broly looked over in time to see the new Michiyo race at him enveloped in her ki. _"Dragon Rage!_ " She slammed her body into him and her ki exploded in a sphere, knocking Broly further away this time. She continued her attack sequence and he actually budged when she hit him, and took effort to dodge as well, but she was faster. Still with her drastic power increase and him still being a Super Saiyan he was still stronger than her. She appeared behind him and did her finishing move by slamming her locked fists into his back, but he only jerked forward at most. She dove down before he swung around with his tree trunk of an arm and made it to the ground. " _Dragon Roar!_ "She fired a colossal beam of blue-white ki and made contact with the grinning Broly. After it hit the attack spiraled outward, but she went wide eyed as it burst apart. Broly flew down at her faster than she could react and punched her in the face, slamming her back down into the ground.

"You think you can defeat me all on your own!?" He punched her down again before grabbing her by the head and chucking her at the nearest building.

She crashed into it, but flew back out just as quickly and kneed him in the face, snapping his head back. "Did you forget I'm a female Saiyan!?" She then fired a ki blast in his face. As his face exploded he still grabbed her ankle and swung her around, slamming her into the ground a couple times before she gathered herself. She fired two ki blasts at his hand around her ankle and then used her free leg to kick his arm away, managing to break free. She lunged at him, but their hands locked in a struggling match, appearing even as his massive form loomed over her. Glaring at him she gritted out, "The females are stronger than the male warriors...!"

He grinned at her. "You think with your extra power and your gender is enough to beat me?" He leaned down closer to her face and she almost bit him. "I am the Legend." Michiyo screamed as her power surged and Broly did the same. Their energies clashed in a blinding light and exploded.

While Michiyo and Broly battled it out in the ruins of a city, Vegeta was still on his knees at the cliff with Paragas, watching from a distance. A space ship landed not too far away and he looked over to see it labeled Capsule Corp., noticing it was the same training chamber he and Goku used. The door opened and the ramp extended. Piccolo then walked out with his billowing white cape. "The Namekian?"

"Piccolo!" Vegeta looked passed him and Piccolo looked to his side as well as Krillin ran towards him, followed by Roshi, Oolong and the alien slaves. "What are you doing here!?"

"My ears picked up the conversation between King Kai and Goku when the Legendary Super Saiyan was explained," he explained as they gathered around him. "Goku had his Instant Transmission and the rest of you hitched a ride with Paragas and his parade. I had to figure out which planet you landed on and then used this ship to get here."

"Well you came just in time," Krillin replied as he stared back out towards the city, feeling the battle still. "I don't sense Trunks, Gohan or Goku fighting anymore. It's just Michi out there against that monster, and I don't think she can hold out for much longer."

"Yes, I see that." Piccolo glared out at the distance. "All of you load up into the space ship and get back to Earth." With that he walked off towards Vegeta.

"All right, you heard him!" Krillin waved them all into the ship. "Everyone load up! We're outta here!"

"Finally!" Roshi shouted and stumbled into the ship, still a little drunk miraculously.

While they all piled into the ship, Piccolo walked up to the still awe struck Vegeta who gazed out at the battle. He glared down at him. "There better be a good explanation for why you're just sitting here."

Vegeta rested on his hands and hung his head. "It's no use... This is the end..."

Piccolo snarled and grabbed him by his hair, leaning his head back and forcing him to look at him. "What's wrong with you!? Why don't you stop whining like a baby and fight like a man!"

"Why? What for?" He questioned. "Broly's unbeatable..."

He stared at him in disgust. "You call yourself the prince of all Saiyans." Piccolo then flew and dragged Vegeta with him by his hair.

Piccolo brought him to the battlefield and they watched as Broly fired a ki blast at Michiyo, but she rolled away and flew at him with amazing speed. She shouted and kicked him in the ribs, but he merely punched her away, then fired another ki ball and sent her to the ground again. "We... Have to get out of here..." Michiyo screamed and flew at him again. She assaulted him in a flurry of punches, too fast for Broly to dodge, but the beast of a Saiyan wasn't nearly as tired as she was. He managed to sock her in the gut and then punch her in the back, sending her down again. "This is a fight we can't win!"

"It doesn't matter if we escape," Piccolo replied. "If we don't kill him right now then he'll destroy the entire universe!"

"But there's no point in fighting him," Vegeta argued weakly. "He's _the_ Legendary Super Saiyan!"

"I can't believe how cowardly you're acting, Vegeta! Just stand clear of the true warriors." He then dropped him and flew off towards the fallen fighters.

Why? Why do they continue to fight in vain? Vegeta let himself fall, not bothering to break it before he crashed onto the top of a broken building. He didn't even bother to get back up. "He'll kill us all."

* * *

Broly managed to catch Michiyo as she flew by and brutally clotheslined her. Michiyo chocked, unable to breathe even as he released her. He then punched her in the stomach and blood flew from her mouth. Broly grabbed her by her ponytail and held her limp body that struggled for air, grinning at her pathetic state. "Do you still believe your gender can defeat me?" He punched her in the stomach and she regressed into her Super Saiyan form, unable to sustain the power level. "You still believe that your power can stop me?" He punched her again and she coughed blood again. "Do you still have hope?" He went to hit her again, but through willpower she lifted her hand and stopped him. That made him grin. "Apparently you do. Let's fix that."

She spat blood on his face. "Let's see you try..." Broly pulled his hand back and fired a ki blast, the force ripping her from his grip and exploding into another building.

While Broly chased after her, Piccolo landed beside Trunks along with the fully recovered Gohan. "Trunks, wake up!" He pulled out a small sack and took out a senzu bean. "Open your mouth. Come on, Trunks." He pushed the bean into his mouth and he managed to open and eat it.

After Trunks ate the bean Piccolo flew off for Goku. Gohan remained behind as Trunks slowly sat back up. "Trunks, are you okay?"

He groaned a little, but shook it off. "Yeah, a lot better now." He stood and zeroed in on the fight with the explosions and the energy flares. "Is Michi fighting alone?"

"Yeah," Gohan replied as he stared as well. "Piccolo showed up and gave us senzu beans."

Trunks then powered up and went Super Saiyan. "Hold on, Michi!" He flew off and Gohan went Super as well and flew after him.

Michiyo was exhausted, her gi was nearly destroyed, and she was bleeding a little too much. Holding her arm, she flew as fast as she could in her current state back towards Broly, who was still standing tall without a scratch. She shouted and swung her fist, but Broly punched back and the fists collided. There was a crack and Michiyo's eyes went wide. She screamed in pain and held her broken hand, but her scream was cut off with a punch across the face. "Michi!" Gohan shouted and he and Trunks flew at them. Broly glanced back at them and then flew for them, surprising them and clotheslined them into a building.

With tears of pain welling in her eyes, she faced her good hand at Broly and fired a ki blast at his back. It at least caught his attention. He flew back at her and punched her in the ribs, but grabbed her by the hair before her body ragdolled away. He grinned at her dangerously. "I will enjoy destroying you." He then began mercilessly beating her.

Trunks broke out of the rubble and gaped in horror, seeing him beat her repeatedly. In his assault, Michiyo slipped from her Super Saiyan form and returned to normal. " _Michi!_ " Trunks flew at him with a new rage, but Broly only swung Michiyo's body and used her to knock him away.

Broly then continued beating her and Gohan screamed, "Stop it! You monster!"

Broly smiled back at him as he continued to beat Michiyo who was now hanging limp. "I'm no monster. I'm the Devil."

* * *

Piccolo landed next to Goku and knelt to him. "Goku, wake up!" He pressed a senzu bean to his mouth. "We need you!"

Goku managed to eat the senzu bean, and after he swallowed her perked right back up. "Now that hit the spot!" He smiled up at his friend. "I would've been dead if you didn't show up!" He then tilted his head confused. "How in the world did you know where we were though?"

"I'll explain later," he replied. "Right now if we don't do something then Michiyo's going to die."

"What!?" Goku sprang to his feet and stared off towards the fight. "Oh no," he became fearful as he felt Michiyo's life energy slowly slipping away.

* * *

Broly laughed as he continued to punch Michiyo in the head. Her eyes were glazed over as blood poured down the side of her face. Her vision of Broly's unscathed chest, despite all that she did to him, faded in and out of the blackness that was taking over her vision. And with every vicious punch to the side of her head, her vision darkened. Trunks got back up again and stared up at them fearfully, panic overwhelming him as Michiyo remained eerily still. " _Broly, you bastard!"_ He flew at him again, but dodged Michiyo's ragdoll body when Broly swung it at him again. " _Let her go!"_ He went for his open side, but Broly easily overpowered him with his free arm and punched him back into the building again.

Trunks struggled back out of the rubble and watched in agony as he continued his cruelty. He could feel her life energy faintly. Why couldn't he stop him!? "Michi..." Half her gi was soaked in the blood that leaked from her head wound. Tears welled in his eyes. What could he do!? "Michi, just hold on! _Please!"_

Gohan flew around them and fired a ki ball, but Broly lifted Michiyo's body as a defense. Gohan gasped and steered his ki away into a building instead. " **Broly!** " Gohan looked up and grinned, seeing Goku in his Super Saiyan form and Piccolo without his weighted armor beside him, both of them glaring down at Broly. "I'm only going to tell you once: let her go. Now."

Broly smirked up at him. "I dare you to take her from me." Goku jumped to the challenge and shouted as he flew down to attack. Broly shouted in return and his energy flared. He blocked Goku's punch and back handed him away, and then fired a ki blast. Goku put his arms up and prevented himself from flying off again, but Broly then dashed up and swung Michiyo's body at him. Goku dodged and became enraged. He attacked Broly in a blur of punches and kicks, but Broly kept up and eventually overpowered him, knocking him hard enough to send him into a building. He then fired another ki blast at the building and it exploded.

Piccolo flew in next, but Broly easily knocked him away as well, catching him in a ki blast afterwards. Trunks and Gohan teamed up and fired their attacks together, but Broly again dodged and then flew up at them, punching them back down individually. Broly laughed, "You're all useless against me!" He then lifted Michiyo up so she could see his wicked grin. "I supposed I'll take the life of Kakarot's elder child first."

Goku broke out of the rubble and spotted Broly pulling his arm back, his fist covered in his green ki. "Broly, stop this! You want me don't you!? _Broly!_ "

Gohan got back up and shouted, "She's not even fighting you coward!"

Michiyo could only stare, her body numb besides the weak, cold grip of fear around her heart. Her vision was almost gone, but she could still see the fist that was going to attack her again. Most of the sound was muffled out by the ring in her ears, but Broly's voice still reached her. "Allow me to send you back to the rest of our race." Michiyo cowered out in the end and closed her eyes before feeling the faint impact against her head.

They stared in horror as Broly's ki-infused punch connected with her head. As his fist tore her free from his grip they could feel her life energy disappear. Trunks went cold as blood flew from the blow and her body fell unceremoniously to the ground. " ** _Michiyo!_** "

* * *

The force behind Broly's last attack sent a shockwave through the air. Any remaining shattered glass around Vegeta flew up and broke into dust as he felt Michiyo's energy disappear. Trunks' voice of anguish echoed out and reached his ears, and it woke him up. He lifted his head as the shock of Michiyo's death sunk in, and his son... His son's agony... It stirred something in him.

" _Kamehame_ _ **ha!**_ " Goku's energy flared dramatically as the sound of an explosion echoed out.

Vegeta would never admit that he liked Kakarot's daughter. He was too proud of a Saiyan to admit that he cared for his son. But he knew that Seripa was his son's beloved. His once trembling hands balled into fists. He was a Prince, and they were fighting _his_ fight. One of his died because he didn't man up. " _I am Prince Vegeta!"_ He shouted and went Super Saiyan.

* * *

Trunks powered down to normal as he ran for her, collapsing to his knees at her side. Tears ran down his face as he held Michiyo's limp body in his arms. "Michiyo...? Michi...?" Her face was still faintly cringing, bracing for the attack. He held her bloody body close to her as he trembled, his tears landing on her face. "Michi... I'm sorry..." He choked on a sob. "I'm so sorry..." He then hesitated, feeling his father's presence, and lifted his head to see him as a Super Saiyan fly by in a blur.

"I am the ruler of all Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted. "Even you, Broly!"

Broly stood tall and face him with a smile. "Then _please_ try your best to make me kneel before you." He mocked a laugh and Vegeta flew in for a punch. Broly easily leaned back to dodge, but Vegeta went acrobatic and flipped forward to bring his heel down on his shoulder. Broly only grinned and Vegeta quickly jumped back and fired a ki blast. It hardly did anything and Broly moved forward, but Vegeta bounded away, continuing his assault.

Trunks watched in awe as his father fought hard against the monster. He chocked down his sorrow and frowned down at Michiyo's face. "We'll beat him, Michi." He took out the engagement ring box and slipped it inside her gi to keep it safe. He laid her down and then stood, shouting as he went Super Saiyan. "Father!" He jumped in front of Vegeta as Broly ran in for him and fired his Burning Attack. Broly easily knocked it away and upper-cutted him in the jaw, snapping his teeth together hard and sending him flying upwards.

Vegeta flew off to try and gain some distance, but Broly slammed him into a piece of building, creating a massive crater. He then pressed his skull against it hard enough to where his Super faded away and then released him. "What, finished already?" Vegeta's eyes closed and he slipped away, falling to the ground. "So it's true what they say: you're all talk and no action. A true piece of trash." He had successfully beaten every one of them. He unleashed a victory laugh.

His laugh could be heard all the way back at the palace, reaching Paragas' ears as he made his way towards his attack pod. "Comet Camori will collide with this planet in just under an hour," he said to himself. He closed his eyes. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but it must. My dear son Broly, now that I cannot control you; you are nothing to me. You are just a thought in the back of my head. I'm sorry, son, but you will die with this planet and everyone on it."

He got into his pod and began putting in the coordinates for Earth, but a shadow loomed over him. He looked up out the small glass window and gasped in fright, seeing the massive Broly grin at him. "Where do you think you're going, _dad_?" He laughed as he grabbed the pod, lifting it over his head.

Broly gave a shout as he crushed the pod with his bare hands. Paragas trembled with fear as the walls caved in on him. "What kind of end to life is this...? Crushed to death by your own son..."

While Broly was busy murdering his father, Goku quickly gathered his battered body. "Everyone..." He closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out with his mind to the others. _Everyone, please, listen to me. Separately we're not nearly strong enough to defeat Broly, but together we can._

Piccolo, who was imprinted to the ground, opened his eyes weakly. _What are you saying, Goku?_

 _I need you all to give me your energy._ Gohan, now returned to normal, opened his eyes as well as he listened, his tired body slouched against some rubble. _If you channel your remaining energy to me then I can beat him!_

Vegeta opened his eyes and glared at the sky. _And why should I give my energy to you, Kakarot? I am a Prince. You're nothing but a grunt warrior of a Saiyan. I will defeat Broly!_

Goku narrowed his eyes as he got to his feet. _He killed my daughter, Vegeta. Let me end this now. If I lose then I won't be able to revive her with the Dragon Balls. And I am_ _ **not**_ _going to let that happen._

Vegeta tch'd as he glared to the side. He was frustrated, but Kakarot was right. It was his daughter that died. _You better not let it go to waste, Kakarot._

 _Thank you._ The other fighters closed their eyes again and reached out with both arms towards Goku's direction. Their energy became a tangible thing as it gathered around them looking green, and snaked their way through the air towards Goku.

Broly discarded the mutilated pod that oozed blood through the cracks. He turned and frowned as he spotted Goku walking towards him. "You scum. You still have fight left in you?" Goku went Super Saiyan and powered up further, his body soaking up the energy his friends provided.

"This has gone long enough, Broly," he called back, glaring at him. "You killed my daughter, and now you're going to pay for that."

Broly grinned. "How I love a dramatic ending." He flew at Goku and attacked first. Broly was fast, but Goku was faster. He needed time to collect all the energy he needed. Goku flew back and danced away from Broly's punches and kicks, a blue light shinning down on them. He glanced up as the giant Comet Camori loomed over the planet. It was coming close enough that the ground began to tremble and shake. Broly noticed and grinned wickedly. "Your hour has finally arrived, Kakarot!"

Goku glared at him as his energy slowly became visible, outlining his body. "You took my daughter's life." Broly attacked again and he danced away, then dashed to the side to evade a ki blast attack. "And you are going to **pay!** " He readied his fist and it shinned with a white light of energy. He shouted and flew at Broly with a new speed that surprised him. With his energy and the energy of all his friends combined in his fist, he delivered a Miracle Blow to his upper stomach.

Broly's eyes widened and returned to normal for a brief moment as a memory suddenly resurface. He was crying, and a cold blade sliced into the flesh of his stomach. Goku launched the Legendary Super Saiyan into the path of Comet Camori and caused his body to crack and his energy exploded outwards. Camori was too close to the planet and it began breaking apart. He flew back to the others and picking themselves up they gathered together. Camori collided with the planet and obliterated it into nothing but small meteors that shot out across space.

* * *

With the successful Instant Transmission technique, Goku and the others were safely packed into the Capsule Corp. space ship with their friends and the alien slaves. Once they returned home, they sought out the Dragon Balls and completed the task rather quickly thanks to experience. The great dragon Shenron was summoned and wished to restore the damage that Broly caused, as well as resurrect the lives lost at his hands.

All of the Z-Warriors and their friends gathered around Michiyo as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked at all of the smiling faces that leaned over her. "Um... Good morning?"

"You're back!" Gohan shouted happily. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess," she replied as she sat up. As they backed off she was confused for a moment, scratching the side of her head that itched. "Wait a minute..." She gasped and jumped to her feet. "WHAT HAPPENED WITH BROLY!?"

"Goku defeated him." She spun around to see Trunks approaching her. "In the end we channeled our energy to him and he used it to deliver a finishing blow."

"It was more of a lucky punch really!" Goku laughed it off while Vegeta eyed him annoyed.

Michiyo blinked at him, but then yelped and went red in the face as Trunks reached into her gi. "Hey, what-?" She froze as he held the small box in his hand.

He smiled at her. "So, getting back to my speech before I was rudely interrupted." Michiyo's blush intensified as he got down on one knee. "Michiyo Son, I have loved for as long as I can remember, and I will continue to love you. And I want to continue the rest of our lives, whether it be peaceful or filled with battles, together. So..." He opened the box and the ring flashed in the sunlight, making her breath catch. "Will you marry me?"

Michiyo opened her mouth, but nothing came out for a moment. Everyone was in a tense silence, and she managed to stutter badly enough for it not to make sense, but she finally stumbled out, "Y-ye-yes! Yes!" She laughed and tackled him down in a hug. "Of course I'll marry you, Trunks!"

Bulma and Chichi squealed with delight, making the babies in their arms cringe. Everyone hollered in delight and applauded them, while Vegeta, detaching himself from the group, managed an approving smile at them. Michiyo continued to laugh in delight, hugging Trunks as he struggled to get back up to his feet. "You know what this calls for!?" Krillin shouted. "A Karaoke party!" They were all too happy to care.


End file.
